


Brothers Replacement

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: '3'  drabblePapyrus and Sans have a little talk about unhealthy coping mechanisms but hey- no one ever listens because angst.





	Brothers Replacement

_-Knock Knock Knock-_

 

The friendly knock at the front door was a clear giveaway at the monster behind it. If skeletons had ears, his would have perked up at the joyful sound because Cinnamon was at the front door.

 

Before Boss could come downstairs, he made sure swing open the and greet their guest.  It had been so long since he'd seen this Papyrus. He felt tears pooling in his eye sockets and his voice hitch up before he even got to speak.  

 

Papyrus was here. He was really here.  

 

He just gawked openly, unable to help the tremble in his bones when he stumbles forward and smashes his skull against the others ribs. Small hands reaching desperately to encircle the taller skeleton in a hug. Cinnamon bends down immediately, squeezing as tight as possible.

 

“Sans I...”-And suddenly their moment is ruined. Panic and dread thicken the air between them. Urgently hands are pressed up against paps teeth-silencing him.

 

“DON’T CALL ME THAT. I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT! IM RED. ONLY RED.” His eyes flare an unnatural color.

 

A pained expression cracks through papyrus’s usually cheerful face. It's soul crushing to see the skeleton frown, but papyrus nods and respects this choice “... Red, sorry. I know it's Red…  Is the Fell-me here?”

 

Red nods. Then he takes a step backwards into the house, inviting papyrus to come out of the cold and have a seat. “Your his friend… Just-Just dont talk about…. _Us_. Okay?”

 

“... But i want you back home… Red. I miss-” Pap goes silent so suddenly it makes Red half afraid boss is standing behind him. He whips around quickly to see, but no one is there. Red breathes a sigh of relief, glad boss is still upstairs... for now. He would no doubt hear the commotion. He’d be coming soon.

 

“... Those are hand marks! On your neck!”

 

“huh? Oh.” Red draws his hand at his vertebrae to give it a gentle stroke, still feeling sore he can tell the mark is there even without a mirror. “it's not a big deal paps. This is-”

“he strangled you?! “

“Nono! Maybe a little…  it was an accident. “

“A little?! An accident!!? No sane monster would ever lay their hands on~”

“ Lower your voice Pap!  It's not a big deal- it was during sex. Things got a little rough and - “

“Sex?! “

“shh keep it down! “

“ i have been keeping it down! I’ve been keeping it deep deep down Sans!! But not anymore! You're coming home right now!”  

 

Papyrus grabbed his hand and was marching towards the front door, but Red dug in his heels and leaned away.

 

“But-!! This _is_ my home!-”

 

“He hurt you! He raped you! Are you really going to pretend it's okay?!”  Papyrus was nearly out of breath, his temper wasn’t usually like this. Usually he was quiet and bubly… Red didn’t like to see Papyrus this way. Worried.

 

“Please don’t make a fuss Paps. It wasn’t rape… He... _Boss_ is just-” He can’t even finish.

 

“Just what? Controlling? Mean? Manipulative? Abusive?!”

 

“No. That's not… !! Everyone deals with loss differently, Pap. This is a rough time for Boss. That’s why I promised I’d be here for him. Now keep it down!!!”

 

“I don’t care! I came here today because I can’t take it anymore! I miss you! I need you back!!  Just leave him!”

 

“I can’t. He’s my family.”

 

“-No! _Im_ your family!! Who cares if he lost his brother? I lost _my_ brother!! You're following some worthless promise to a dead man and your hurting the people who are alive!!”

“Paps I-”

“Shut up! Do you think it's healthy for Fell to pretend everything is fine?? He needs closure! He needs to face reality!  And _you_ ! You need to come _home_! You already have a brother! A real one! One who won’t hit you or rape you or -!”

 

-Smack-

 

The flat of Red’s boney palm hits Papyrus across the face. Reds unnatural eyes glow blue, for just a moment, pulsing with anger and sadness. “Get out.” He grits his dull teeth together. He never imagined he would be hitting his brother… or arguing about this… but Sans holds his ground. Trembling a little as he lowers his hand, and stares at the shock in Papyrus’s wide eyes.

 

“...How can you choose him, over me?” Papyrus whispers. His jaw falls open a little. “...No matter what he says- how he treats you- You’ll NEVER be Red. Red is dead!” Papyrus stomps his foot. “I NEED you home Sans! I Miss-!!”

 

Sans reaches out to him and suddenly he and Sans are in the living room, their living room. The same sticky notes on the wall and the floor asking Sans to pick up his sock, the burned pots of pasta, the old lumpy sofa and television with a bad reception greet them with the comforts of home.

 

“I told you, don’t call me Sans.” He says cruelly,taking a hand off Papyrus he begins to teleport again. “My name is Red.” And in an instant he’s gone. He dropped Pap off at home all alone… and went back to Underfell.

 

Papyrus crumbles to his knees and cries. His brother was gone.

  
  



End file.
